Juubi
by D4RK3 5H4D0W
Summary: Summary: What if Naruto was in fact the reincarnation of the Juubi. The son of 3 Sannins and still contained the fox. What if he knew who his heritage and his parents know him? What would the impact of this be? NarutoSmartPowerful. pstInvasion UP 4 ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**JUUBI**

**Authors note: I don't own Naruto if I did he would be smarter and more powerful along with having awesome summons.**

_italics means the person is thinking..._

_**Bold is a demon or god talking**_

Konoha – The Village Hidden in the Leaf, was said to be one of the most peaceful and welcoming place to everyone but one person.

Hokage Monument: 

"You know they are going to banish me after this right," said one of the two shadowed individuals on the mountains.

"Yeah, but think of it this way you no longer have to keep your halves separated _Kurama._"

"Guess you are right, but Kage is still in Oto at the moment. You know even though I am the Kyuubi doesn't mean I'm indestructible. He'll be pissed."

"Yeah but think of it this way all ten of you will be reunited."

"Guess you are right Jiriaya(**A.N this how you spell it**), but if you are wrong about this then you will be the only who will suffer his wrath and mother's."

"Sheesh you brats no respect for your elders." Grumbled Jiraiya, "Come out, I know your there"

"Lord Jiraiya the honourable council requests you presence at the meeting tomorrow at noon, and the de. .. I mean Naruto will have to follow me right now" said the pig masked ANBU.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah tell the old geezers I'll be there, though why do you need the gaki?"

"I do not know Lord Jiraiya."

"Oy oy pervy sage why are you answering for me I can speak on my own you know." Yelled the hyperactive blonde who jumped out of the shadows. "Ne ANBU-san I'll come with you. Maybe those old fart saw my power and wanted to give me the Hat"

_Dream on you Demon scum as if the honourable council would let you become 'll get what you deserve soon Demon_. Thought the ANBU unaware that_ 'Naruto' _couldhear everything.

"See ya pervy sage"

Konoha Council Room:

"Your banished do you hear me. You will no longer refer to yourself as a Konoha shinobi, you better be out of the village by tomorrow or else you will be executed" screeched annoying pink hair banshee who bore a startling resemblance to Sakura, to the unfortunate Demon Lord in disguise who had the misfortune of standing right next to her and who was currently on the floor clutching his bleeding ears along with nearly every member of the Shinobi council.

"I heard you, you stupid howler monkey. I'm banished right?" said Naruto calmly as he began to wipe the blood off his hands.

The now recovered Shinobi council could not believe what they were hearing. Here was a boy who if they had to admit had somehow wormed his way into their heart was calmly accepting their banishment to the astonishment of the one who knew him. They expected him to blow up and start yelling even releasing a bit of the Kyuubi's charkra. Well the calm before the storm like they always say.

"Well if I'm banished then that means I can leave right?" asked the still calm boy to the gaping council.

"Well see ya, you stupid bunch of old farts. I hope someone murders all you lot in your bed nice and slowly along with your family and all those you care about." Said a now smirking Naruto to the stunned Civillian Council who could not believe that the boy could say some like that, "Bye, good luck and thanks for the help over years" said Naruto sincerely to the Shinobi Council who he bowed to before walking out.

**Konoha Gates (midnight)**

_Heh did those buffoons think that I will be leaving by their appointed time. Good thing I know Kage Bunshin otherwise I wouldn't have been able to raid the Konoha Treasury and empty it of it's contents. Idiots that lot._

**Authors Note:**

'**Kay guys I'm ending it here. If you like it so far tell me what you think**

**D4RK3 5H4D0W**


	2. Chapter 2

**JUUBI**

**Authors note: I don't own Naruto or anything else that was used in this story. **

_italics means the person is thinking..._

_**Bold is a demon or god talking**_

**Konoha- Council meeting room**

Jiraya of the Sannin stood there with a stunned expression on his face. He could not believe that these idiots had the gall to say such a thing to him, Jiraya the Toad Sage, teacher and father of the Yodaime Hokage. These idiots actually thought that he would take someone as spoilt and weak as Sasuke Uchiha as his apprentice and teach him both the Fourth's and his own techniques and for what so the kid could go on a useless quest for revenge against his older 'brother'.

"Lord Jiraya, we understand that you are overwhelm about the chance be Uchiha-sama teacher," spoke a fat council member who for the life of him he can't remember was called.

"No." spoke Jiraya in a quite voice. "I will not teach the Uchiha anything. He is not worthy and besides I taught the Yodaime because he was my son not because he was a prodigy."

"But…"spluttered the stunned civilian council member.

"That's enough," roared Jiraya leaking KI, "I was informed that this meeting was about choosing a new Hokage since I myself will not take it."

"Well Kakashi Hatake is a worthy candidate" spoken Hiashi Hyuuga.

"No. Hatake is not ready and beside he is still in mourning even if it has been nearly 14 years." Spoke Inoichi **(A.N. that how you spell his name?)** Yamanaka.

"I know who," said Jiraiya suddenly with a full blown smirk on his face. "My old teammate is the best candidate considering her heritage, Granddaughter of the Shodaime, Grandneice of the Nidaime, Student of the Sandaime and mother of the Yodaime "

"She can't be" spluttered and old prune by the name of Koharu. "Oh and why the hell not lady Tsunade is the best person, since you did banish someone who would have been happy to be your Hokage and was strong enough too, Tsunade is now your best bet."

"Absolutely not, Tsunade hasn't even set foot within the village in over 14 years"

"well let's vote then shall we all those for Tsunade for Hokage, oh and the civilian council has no say since this is ninja business" spoke Jiraya leaking KI once again to make sure they shut up.

All the clan heads raised their hands.

"Against' the old prudes raised their hands

"Well it is decide Tsunade will be the Fifth. I will go and get her" _and better get a move on what with him coming soon, don't want to screw it up and miss my time with him cause of these idiots._added Jiraya in his mind.

"Wait, you will need an escort" said a pink haired banshee smugly

"whatever, you do know that they will only slow me down right?"

"Jiraya sama we must be careful after all, Team 7, 8,9, 10 and Team Kage will be coming with you."

"What the hell are you insane you stupid cow! The village is still recovering and you want me to take that many shinobis out are you stupid? And Team Kage you want to reactivated Team Kage, a team that Sensei himself deactivated for a reason"

"Jiraya sama you yourself just said that we need to make haste in getting Tsunade back so you will take that many teams"

"Fine but its not my head that the reactivated Team Kage will be after remember that. Tell them to be at the gates by 5am and not any later especially Hatake anyone late will be left behind.

_Across the village many people were receiving the mission details and among them were some very beautiful women who looked mad. These mad women in fact members of Team Kage._

**Konoha Gates 4am**

Konoha was only just beginning to get the first few pulses of light shining it village. 4 shadows were standing together at the gate. They were Kurenai Yuuhi sensei of Team 8, Yugao Uzuki, Hana Inuzuka and Anko Mitarashi. Together these four beautiful and deadly women were all that was left of the once feared Team Kage. The team was disbanded by the Hokage after the death of the commander of the squad Kage and the betrayal of Uchiha Itachi.

Team Kage was the most powerful ANBU squad in all of Konha's history. Just the mention of Team Kage brought their enemy's fear but it wasn't because of the members it was because of the team leader Kage, commander of the ANBU. He was feared for his power and age. Kage was in fact the youngest person to be commander of ANBU at just 5 years old. He was the respected leader of ANBU all around the nations. Kage's death was the main cause of disbandment for Team Kage as it's female members were all in love with him. It was rumoured that Kage's death was the main reason why Itachi snapped and killed his clan. It was well known that the Uchiha's hated Kage as he had many times humiliated them and denied them the chance to work with the ANBUs.

The four women were all thinking back to the last time that they were at this gate, being called Team Kage. Being lead by a person they loved before he was killed because of the morons on the council. They thought about how far ANBU had fallen now. It just didn't produce that same quality it had when Kage had been in charge probably because the ranks were now being filled by useless civilian members who got there due to there connections with the council.

They were all just standing there thinking about the past that they didn't relised that the time had past and everyone who was a member of the teams that weren't injured were there They were all on time even Kakashi. Only Lee was unable to come due to his injury from his fight against Gaara and Hinata because of her fight against Neji. Sakura was complaining on why the hell she had to be here at such and early time. Everyone was looking at her in disgust even Ino who was given a stern talk to by her father during the one month break.

"Alright now that everyone, now that you are all hear, lets establish some rules. One what I say goes. Two should the need to split up ever occur the next in charge are the members of Team Kage. We are going to be going into what will be considered as hostile territory so I want not a single peep out of you. You may encounter things on this mission that you have never seen before and let me say one thing. I don't care whether or not you make it out alive or dead. That goes for you Uchiha you will listen to what I say I don't give a crap about the council and will not hesitate to kill you should you endanger my life or the lives of those I care about." Spoke Jiraya seriously.

"Now lets head out. If you fall behind then I don't care. You will stop when I do and go when I do."

**2 hour later in a forest. **

Jiraya suddenly stopped. He started walking instead of tree jumping like he had been for the past 2 hours non stop. Everyone of the ninjas bar Team Kage were panting. Sakura looked as pale as a ghost.

Jiraya walked to a waterfall wherea figure dressed in an orange jumpsuit could be seen. The eyes of all the Konoha nin widen at the igure. It was him.

"Naruto baka what the hell do you think you are doing here. Your banished do you remember? Eh." Screeched Sakura. She thought the he would suddenly come over to her and beg her for a date.

"_Silence_" hissed 'Naruto' which stunned everyone as they considered that even when he was banished he would still nurse a crush for Sakura.

"Kurama. Is he here yet?" asked Jiraya to the shock of everyone as he had not called him Naruto. They were now just noticing that 'Naruto' had the Kanji for Nine tattooed to his left cheek. And was regarding them emoitionlessly.

"_He_ will be here soon. I can.." he had to end his statement as there was suddenly a big boom like noise near them. Everyone just turned to the direction of the boom. There standing there surrounding them were a bunch of white masked creatures that had a hole in their chest. (Anyone guess what they are)

They all got into their fighting stances except for Jiraya and 'Naruto'. Sudenly as if the signal was given the shinobis began to attack the monsters.

Sasuke was arrogant thinking that the power of the Sharingan would be all that was needed when he was slapped by the creature he was attacking into the a tree burying him halfway into the tree. Sakura was no better she just fainted. Neji and Tenten were working together to defeat their monster but all the attacks they were unleashing had no effect. Shino tried to drain the creatures of the Chakra but the moment the bugs got with a foot of the creature they disintegrated. Kiba and Akamaru were having more luck then the rest of their classmate but even their attacks were futile. Akamaru was batted in Choji hard enough to dispel his human meat tank jutsu which was completely useless as the creature just extended one claw and stopped it. Ino tried to use her family's **Shinsten no Jutsu** but that obviously failed as she was knocked back into her body leaking blood on the side of her mouth. Shikamaru was straining to hold his opponent in his **Kagemane no Jutsu.** Their Sensei's were fairing better than them. Kakashi had fired up 2 **Raikiris** but they only managed to make that creature he was attacking even more angry at him then it already was knocking him into Asuma who was getting clawed at by the Hollow he was fighting injuring them both. Team Kage was working as a team and had manged to kill the two they were fight when the others realised this and decided to combine their attacks to kill them.

They were completely surrounded when every single hollow in the clearing fell down in cleanly sliced pieces before turning to dust. They all looked to the direction where the two people had stood by and watched and there was a third figure there crouched with their sword extended. The figure was clad in black and white, Jiraya and 'Naruto ' were smiling at the figure, who angled their head towards the stunned group. Team Kage suddenly let out a loud gasp and fainted to the ground.

_**And finished. Longest thing I have ever written. I will update this fic as soon as I can considering school along with everything else. **_

_**Tell me what you think about this fic. Flamers will be ignored.**_

_**D4RK3 5H4D0W**_

_**PS The mysterious person is dressed is dressed like Byakuya Kuchikki.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey my dear readers,

If your wondering this isn't an update. I'm too busy what with finishing my last year of school to do this. If you want the story pm me


End file.
